


A Pound of Flesh

by sonata_de_morte



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Bondage, Cutting, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonata_de_morte/pseuds/sonata_de_morte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing Ed wouldn't do for his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pound of Flesh

He’s on a bed, arms stretched out in front of him, bound at the wrists and secured to the headboard. His hips are thrust up into the air, knees digging into the crappy mattress as the cool and slightly stale air in the room raises goose bumps on his skin. There’s nothing to cover him, nothing for him to hide behind here. All that he is and has is on display for those piercing eyes that he can feel raking over his most sensitive, private places. It isn’t lost on him that with his hands bound like this, he can still clap his palms together, still channel his alchemy, the one power left to him, and somehow get out of this. That was done deliberately; he’s sure of it. He surrendered to this, and they want him to know that whatever happens tonight is by his own choice.

As if he could forget. 

The room is silent, other than the sounds of his own harsh breathing, and if it weren’t for the fact that he can practically feel those eyes on him, Edward might have been able to convince himself that he was alone.

It’s just that he’s running out of ideas. Everything so far has been a dead end or an end that would leave someone dead, and he can’t do that. No one else should have to suffer for his mistakes. _Al_ especially shouldn’t have to suffer for his mistakes, but it seems like no matter what Edward does, his brother gets hurt by it.

And so there’s this.

The only one to get hurt here is him, and that is equivalent to Ed’s mind. It’s his fault, so he should be the one to pay the price, and paying in blood and flesh is all that he seems to know anymore. His body for information, a push in the right direction. It has to be equivalent because Ed isn’t worth much more.

“Gotta say, pipsqueak,” that raspy voice rings out, dark with amusement and something else that Ed doesn’t even want to think about. “I didn’t think you’d go for this. Thought you had too much pride or something. That your high horse would never let you sink this low.”

Ed shudders at the pleasure in that voice. He’s not at all surprised that Envy would be the one doing this. There’s always been something sick and sadistic about the creature, and while it disgusts him, Ed can only be glad that it’s not Wrath or anyone that he will have to look in the eye again.

He’d answer back, because compliance was all that was demanded of him and he has mastered the ability to follow orders while letting people know what he thinks of them, but his mouth is held wide open by the ring of metal on a leather strap that has been shoved unceremoniously between his teeth and then tied behind his head. It’s humiliating, and the mattress under his head is soaked with the drool that he can’t do anything to stop.

All he can do is grunt angrily and close his eyes, thinking of Al and Resmebool and the list of things that Al wants to eat when he gets his body back. _For you, Al_ , he thinks, dropping his head. _Anything for you_.

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Envy taunts. “This doesn’t have to be unpleasant, you know. You might even enjoy it. I’ve always wondered if there was a bit of a masochist in there, buried under all those threats. I guess we’ll find out tonight, won’t we?” Envy laughs, and then there are hands on him.

Ed wants to jerk away, to clap his hands and free himself and run far away from this seedy motel and everything it represents, but then he thinks of how Al will be sitting in their hotel room, not sleeping — _because he can’t because you failed him because you always fail him_ — and waiting up for him.

“That’s right,” Envy coos as Ed settles down. “Why fight it? This is the only way to get what you want, pipsqueak.”

There is the familiar crackle of energy behind him that indicates that Envy is shifting his form, and then a slicing pain erupts along his back. It’s not even close to the worst pain that he has ever felt, and Ed doesn’t react verbally, instead just squeezing his eyes closed. The cuts don’t feel very deep anyway, and he’ll be able to explain them away as being a result of the fight he had gotten into that afternoon.

“I wonder if your brother knows how much you love him,” Envy hisses as he keeps cutting, the pain blurring into something dull as each cut scores down his back, some of them crossing over others. “How much you’re willing to endure just to make him right again. It’s truly heartwarming.” He cackles and then the bed shifts, taking the weight of the homunculus as he climbs up onto the bed behind Edward.

Envy drags his tongue down one of the longer cuts, the sharp sensation of it making Edward groan in pain. To his horror, his body is responding to this. He can feel his cock twitching as Envy licks the blood from his back, and Ed whimpers, pulling on the bonds.

He’s not supposed to enjoy this. It was never supposed to be about enjoyment, and he hates himself just that bit more.

Of course, Envy notices because when has the universe ever cut Edward a break? One hand wraps around his filling cock, and Ed shakes his head fervently. That was not a part of the deal. If he wasn’t gagged, he would have been filling the air with obscenities.

“Shhh,” Envy hisses and suddenly he’s pressed along Edward’s back, the feel of his skin pressing against the cuts making Ed shudder. Warm breath puffs against his ear as Envy whispers right into it. “You’re mine for right now, pipsqueak, and if I want you to feel pain, you will. If I want you to feel pleasure, you will. If I want to use you like a little toy, I’ll do that. And you’ll take it like a good boy, won’t you? Because you’re doing it for _him_.”

Fuck Envy for knowing how little choice Ed has in this. Fuck him for getting off on it. Fuck him for making _Ed_ want to get off on it.

“It doesn’t even have to be all bad. I can be anyone, after all. Make myself look like Colonel Firestarter if I wanted. I think you’d like that from the way I’ve seen you look at him. Hell, if I knew what your brother was supposed to look like when he’s not a walking tin can, I could look like him.” Envy laughs. “See just how far you’re willing to go for your brother, hm?” He nips sharply at Ed’s earlobe, and Ed shudders, profoundly glad that Envy can’t make himself look like Al in the flesh. He can't ruin that. “Ah, well,” he rasps. “I suppose you’ll have to settle for me. But it’ll be fine. We’ll make it count.”

Ed sighs in relief when Envy removes himself, but the reprieve is short lived. Those hands, oddly soft and compelling hands, are back, this time gripping the cheeks of his ass hard and pulling them apart. Ed’s face flushes red with shame and defeat, and he presses his face to the bed, breathing in the dusty scent of it and wondering how many deals of this nature have gone down like this right in this very spot.

“Such a pretty toy,” Envy is murmuring, and Ed can feel the creature staring, taking in everything he has to offer. One slender finger traces his rim, and Ed jerks hard. No one has ever touched him like that before. There’s never been time for things like this, not when Al can’t even feel the sun on his face or the rain on his skin.

Something fragile in Ed snaps when he realizes that his first time is going to be like this. With an unnatural creature who is using him. But he will not break down. He can’t.

Cool, slick liquid soothes the strange feeling of being penetrated by those fingers, and Ed focuses on breathing, keeping a running chant in his head to the time of his breaths. _Al_ , inhale. _For Al_ , exhale. For the chance to make things right again, he can do this.

He feels oddly detached from his body, but still very aware that his cock is hard. One slick finger trails from his hole to his balls and then lower to tease the shaft of his erection, and Ed chokes a moan around the gag in his mouth.

“Yes,” Envy murmurs. “Perfect.”

The fingers disappear, and then something larger, blunter is in their place, pushing past the ring of muscle, and making it impossible for Ed not to cry out. Even with the lubrication, it _hurts_. But that’s good. Pain is better than pleasure, and it’s right that he should hurt for this. Isn’t it? It has to be.

Envy doesn’t slow down, or give him time to adjust, just continuing to shove into him until he’s bottomed out inside. It’s such a strange feeling, having something thick and hard pressed inside of him, and as the pain ebbs a bit and Ed shifts, something sparks inside of him.

He doesn’t have time to figure out what it is because Envy is grabbing ahold of his hips, fingers biting into the skin hard enough to bruise. He pulls out slowly, so slowly that Ed can feel every inch of his cock as it’s withdrawn. It drags a moan from him, and when Envy slams back in, it’s all Ed can do not to scream.

It’s such a heady mixture of pain and pleasure, and he doesn’t know how to handle it. This is not something that he’s accustomed to, and all he can seem to do is drool around the gag try to breathe.

The pace is frenetic, and Ed thinks that Envy must be losing himself a bit from the sounds that the homunculus is making. “Yes,” he hisses, each thrust rocking Ed forward, the mattress squeaking and rocking under them.

Sensation curls through Ed, pooling in his stomach and making him shiver. His cock is leaking a steady drip of precome against the mattress, but there’s nothing he can do about that. He wants to come, to ease the burning inside of him, but he also doesn’t want to give Envy the satisfaction.

It doesn’t last much longer. Envy pulls out, leaving Ed’s hole gaping and empty. With a grunt and the sound of wet stroking, he comes all over Ed’s ass, leaving him messy and humiliated.

For a moment the room is quiet again, Ed’s harsh breathing ringing through his head as he waits to be released. Envy has to be done now, right? Ed has earned his information.

The ropes around his wrists are untied, and he chances opening his eyes, glancing up to see the smug faced creature looking right at him. “You look good like this,” Envy says, grinning brightly. “Used and filthy. Not so much better than me with my come all over your ass, are you, pipsqueak? But something’s missing, I think.” He makes a show of tapping a finger against his chin and then smirks. “Ah, you didn’t come. We must fix that. I’m not going to tell you anything until you get yourself off.”

And it’s so much worse that Ed has to do it. He’s masturbated before, of course, but he always tries to do it sparingly because it’s just one more thing that Al can’t do, and it doesn’t seem _fair_. But now he’s not being given a choice.

Slowly he reaches down between his legs with the metal hand, wrapping cool fingers around his cock and groaning at the contact. He squeezes just this side of too tight because the pain helps block everything else out. Slowly he strokes, and he knows it isn’t going to take much. This is just another thing that broken and wrong with him. Another thing for him to hide in shame, and he presses his face into the mattress to hide the fact that he might be crying.

Moment later, he erupts over his own fist, a muffle grunt the only indication he gives that he has found his release.

“Good boy,” Envy says cruelly. He simply watches as Ed cleans himself off with the dingy blanket that has been pushed to the floor, and then speaks when Ed starts pulling his clothes back on, telling him of the Philosopher’s Stone’s components and how many times people have died to make them. It’s not new information, but already Ed’s brain is spinning with ideas for how to do something to replicate the reaction without loss of life.

His body aches in places he hadn’t known it was possible to ache, and his back is a mess of cuts and hurts when he moves. But he has what he came for.

“Don’t hesitate to hunt me down if you ever want to trade again,” Envy says as Ed walks towards the door, eager to be rid of this place.

“Fuck you, Envy,” Ed shoots back.

But that is not a no. Because he’ll do whatever it takes.


End file.
